The Sins Love
by Kenziiieee-Chan
Summary: Since you've been a little girl your family has been poor. They made you steal food and money from others. And if you didn't... they'd punish you. But a year later you sound a grey spiky haired boy with blood red eyes WARNING: CONTAINS VIAL LANGUAGE AND EVENTUALLY SEXUAL CONTENT. READ AT YOUR


Melanie's POV*

Today was like any other day. Go out and steal from people. I was staring at a stand that had loafs of bread. After I found a clear shot to run up and grab some I did. Buuttt that didn't go so well...

"Hey you brat! Get back here with those loafs!" The man yelled I just kept running as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough, he caught me. He grabbed ahold of one of my pigtails and punched me first in the gut then the rest in the face. When the man walked away taking his bread back I stood up and walked home.

When I arrived home my no good of a father came up to me and slapped me in the face. "Where's the food you little bitch! Where is it." I just looked at the ground with a blank expression. "I tried to get it but the man caught me.." my father kneed me in the gut and I cried in pain. "Go to your room!" My father said after beating all his rage out on me.

I walked into my room and got on my ground and covered myself with my tattered blanket and looked at the dusty ceiling. "Why can't I live a normal life... like a normal girl where her parents gives her presents and hugs..." I sighed, "but sadly I have to put up with it. I won't give up on myself." After trying to lift my own spirit which normally fails I fell asleep getting prepared for another day of stealing.

I woke up and sat up rubbing my eyes. I went out of my room seeing my parents pasted out on the table. I tsk'ed at the sight and walked out with my hands behind my head. As I walked around town I looked to see if any stand was good to steal from. As I walked around I heard a commotion then the commotion came closer and as I just stood there when a boy came running towards me and then ran into me making us both fall. I sat up rubbing my head as he did the same but both of our eyes widened as people were running towards us. I grabbed some of the stuff the boy was carrying and we ran together but of course we got caught. "You little boy are going to prison! As for you girl, since you helped him you're going to!!"

I sat in the cell quietly while the grey spiky haired boy laid down covering his face and a man with orange hair, with a red bandana. And he wore a yellow jacket with green outlining it. And I was sitting between them. "Hey you there," I looked at him. "Here." The man handed us both potatoes and we eat them right away. He then stands up tall. "I'm about ready to bust out of this place, and when I leave here would you two like to come along?" I looked at him kindly as the boy grunted and glared at the man.

"Hey, those aren't eyes of a little kid." He said to the grey haired boy. "So tell me, what's your names."

"Ban." The boy said plainly. And the man looked over at me with kindness in his eyes, "And what is yours little one, your eyes look a bit sweeter but I can tell you've been through a lot." I looked up at him, "Melanie.." Ban didn't even let the man talk afterwards, "What's your name old man." Ban said "My names Zhivago."

Time Skip: When we are out of Jail*

Ban, Zhivago and I were under some sort of building eating the most delicious food I've ever tasted. "So, how old are you guys?" Zhivago asked. "I don't know asshole." Ban replied. Both me and Zhivago look at him in shock. "Asshole?" Zhivago repeated "Yup." Ban said stuffing his face. Zhivago cleated his throat "What about you Melanie, how old are you." I looked up at him and smiled. "7." He smiled back "so what are your parents like. My smile turned into a cold straight face. As well as Bans but for me, my eyes looked dead along with a little frown. "I see.." Zhivago said.

"Well, don't worry about that. You guys can come here anytime. But make sure you keep this place a secret." Both me and Ban agreed we wouldn't tell. After we were done eating Ban and I went home. But neither of us were happy about it.

When I arrived home with nothing for the second day in a row my dad did the exact same thing the night before. And when I went to bed all I could think about was Ban and Zhivago. They were the only two people I can really tolerate. Everyone else in this thief town only bet me up, as well as my actual family. But thinking about Ban and Zhivago made me warm inside, I guess you could say I consider them as my real family.

Next Day*

I woke up and immediately went to Zhivago's hiding place. Thankfully he was in there and not out and about. "Hey kid." He said seeing me. "Hi Zhivago." I smile and sit down. "You have such a pretty smile." He said, I blushed a little because no one complements me. After a couple minutes Ban came in. "Hey Ban." Zhivago and I greeted Ban and he sat down next to me.

"So Zhivago, I didn't get to ask you yesterday. Do you have family?" He paused but then answered. "I do, a son. I go and visit him from time to time. But I also have two other ones. A spiky grey haired kid with quite a mouth on him and a beautiful little blonde girl with the prettiest blue eyes." I paused, he means us doesn't he. "You think of us as your children?" I ask, and he smiles. I run over and hug him, of course he was surprised but he hugged me back.

"Can you teach us how to steal." Ban said. We looked at Ban then I looked at Zhivago. "Yea, can you!" Zhivago looked at us. "Do you know what your asking me to do? You'll never be able to stay in one spot for long if I do." I go over to Ban and sit next to him. "It's not like we have anywhere to call home anyway so why not." Ban said, I looked over but he was right. The only reason I return home is to sleep.

Eventually be begged enough and Zhivago agreed to tech us. Granted it took several days to learn but in the end me and Ban were pros. We could simply walk by someone casually and take their stuff without even one ounce of struggle.

Several days later we had a big mission me and Ban were already there and waiting for Zhivago. We were saying how he probably slept in but we thought we could do it by ourselves, but oh.. where we wrong. When we jumped over we were caught, we were getting bet but they eventually stopped betting me up because they thought I could be of "service" when I get a little older. So they took me and Ban to the prison we escaped from months before with Zhivago. But this time, instead of escaping, we did our 4 year term in prison and once we were out we were forced to leave the town.

Luckily me and Ban wanted to leave we didn't want to stay any longer. But I was sad when we left, cause not only did we leave town we split up. Going our separate ways. I hugged him before we parted ways and he hugged nope back surprisingly. After our hug we separated never seeing each other again.

"I hope someday fate will bring us together Ban. All three of us me, you, and Zhivago, I promise we'll meet again." I say to myself while walking away from Ban and the town of Thief's.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you'll enjoy this Ban series.

See you in the next chapter!!!

~Kenzie-Chan


End file.
